A New Direction
by acallando
Summary: Kagome wanted to get over InuYasha, he hurt her in more ways than one. One night Sesshomaru offers a surprising proposition. Should she accept? Would it really help her forget about InuYasha and move forward in a new direction?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha_.

 **A/N:** _I have a very important announcement. For those that read my other stories, I have **Discontinued** a few. They list as follows: _

**_-How I Found My Love_**

 ** _-Sakura Trees In Springtime_**

 ** _-The Songs Of The Heart_**

 ** _-Hunter Dersa_**

 _The stories that I have **Discontinued are not permanently** that way. Meaning that **if I get inspired to update them again** or **if I have free time** to do so I will update them._

 _ **News about Seduction and S.P.A.L** _

_I'm working on a new chapter for seduction. As for S.P.A.L the next chapter is almost finished and on my mom's laptop. Which sadly indisposed at the moment. I probably won't post it until we get it up and working again because I - being as slow as I can be - did not save it anywhere else._

 _Hopefully that clears up some things. To pass some time I'll be updating this new story, so you all will have something of mine to read that I can update from my mobile device. Also Healing a Traumatized Heart is there and it is only updated once a month._

 _Anyway here we go, new story to pass the time._

 **A New Direction**

 _ **Chapter One**_

The night was cool, the moon gave off a sliver of light in the darkness of the forest. The trees shaded the path as if it were a secret to be hidden from all. There was a slight wind that stirred the leaves from their slumber every once and awhile. The smaller animals hiding in their resting places for the night, leaving the almost darkness nearly silent and peaceful.

Sesshomaru walked along the the tiny man-made path through the forest. He strode effortlessly and calmly, his outer appearance did not give away what he was feeling inside. On the inside he was worried. He didn't know when he started to care about human emotions, he had a sinking feeling that it had to deal with his small ward. She was ten summers old now, she grew everyday filled with sprit and made it seem as if she had not a care in the world, she was the epitome of happiness.

But He wasn't walking through the forest for her. No, not at all, little Rin was resting back at the camp. It actually was for another female that he's known for three summers now. Respectively most of the time he was busy hating her but that was over. He was after the raven haired, blue eyed, miko, Kagome.

Kagome needed someone right now. How he knew that, he didn't know. He actually almost refused the idea of going to her completely and would've continued on with his nightly routines. Just as he was going to do so, he was struck with the memory of her earlier. She came back from another area in the forest after going to look for his younger sibling. There was something about her face, her lips shook a little as she smiled as if it was forced, and how her aura seemed slightly darker than it usually was, normally it was a bright pink but it dimmed almost to a midnight color. Her scent was tainted with salt and saddness, she tried to seem happy, so her friends wouldn't worry. But Sesshomaru saw through that.

Later when she thought everyone was sleeping. She got up and left. It was very unusual for the young miko to wonder off instead of succumbing to her usual deep slumber. This also worried him, he was suddenly flushed with the desire to go to her and comfort her. What was bothering the miko he wondered. It nearly ate him alive thinking it over.

He continued walking the path until he reached a small clearing. The tops of the trees were parted to allow the moon to shine through. A small pond reflected the light, tiny waves cascaded across the surface as the wind blew. Sesshomaru glanced around the clearing for Kagome and he spotted her near the small pond, hand submerged in the pond water, the smell of salt still clinging to her skin.

Silently he made his way to her side, placing himself softly in the grass, slightly surprised that she didn't run away. She continued to move her hand throughout the water, the saddness in her aura still evident and yet she remained silent. The only sound was the leaves rustling in the wind and tiny insects chirping in the forest around them, and the sound of her hand moving throughout the water.

Slowly Kagome removed her hand from the water and wiped her it on her green skirt, the fabric wrinkling as her hand moved against it. She turned her head toward Sesshomaru and stared at him for a few seconds before he turned his eyes on her.

"You look nothing like him, you know." She stated.

He knew what she meant and that she needed to speak her mind. So he remained silent.

"Your eyes are different, your hair is different, your bodies are different, and your mothers are different. So it's only natural that you act differently as well." Silence filled the space within the clearing for a few moments.

" It's been three years since we started this trip... this - journey. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him pinned against that tree - the goshinboku. He looked so beautiful sleeping like that." She let out a humorless laugh, it was small and empty.

" Then she came along... Kikyo. His first and only love. He always ran to her. And it hurt - still hurts. I never wanted this, I never wanted to want him so badly - or anyone. I never thought that being here would be so strenuous. "

She smiled sadly as a tear slid down her cheek. " I never thought falling in love would be so hard." She sniffled and looked at the lake once again.

Sesshomaru felt for her. His face didn't show it. He didn't know he could feel so terribly for a simple human. But it was clear that someone from his bloodline - even though he didn't like to mention it - hurt her so deeply. And that sickened him.

"You know... Tonight when I went looking for Inuyasha... he was with her again. They were confessing their love for each other. And then they proceeded to make love - right there in the middle of the clearing. The worst part was that Kikyo saw me. The whole time she knew I was there and she didn't stop. She wanted me to see. She wanted me to hurt." She hung her head, her tears falling into her skirt as her hands fisted the fabric of her skirt. She sobbed with her whole heart, her long black hair shielded her face like a curtain, hiding it from his view.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her yet all he could do was remain silent, watch and listen to her. But it seemed to be exactly what she needed.

"I don't understand why she would do that. I've never hurt her. Not in the slightest." Kagome looked up at the sky, her tear stained eyes staring at the moon above them. "But I give up. She wins - I lose. I can't keep hoping... hoping that he loves me. "

She sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. Her eyes turning back to Sesshomaru. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you? At least I would've known I had no chance. " Sesshomaru wanted to retort that comment of hers. It hurt that she would've thought that she wouldn't have gotten a chance. But why would he? She was right to assume that after all their past wasn't the best to be shared.

" Miko. Don't say such foolish things. This Sesshomaru is not as cruel as he seems." Sesshomaru said looking at the pond. He knew he shouldn't try and comfort her but he couldn't help himself. "This Sesshomaru wouldn't have done the things he's - Inuyasha's done, and I wouldn't outright reject you. Not anymore. "

Shock crept over Kagome's face. She couldn't believe he said that. "This Sesshomaru has grown rather... sympathetic for human emotions. So he would prefer that you miko Kagome fall in love with this one instead. I cannot promise you that your feelings will be returned. But this Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt you - not on purpose. "

Kagome's eyes widened as she let his words sink in. He was trying to comfort her. And as odd as it seemed to be, it was working. Sure he wasn't a sure thing but he was an honorable man and he promised not to hurt her. She smiled.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. " She said softly as she reached out to hug him, carefully avoiding the spikes in his armor. Sesshomaru held a ghost of a smile on his face and placed a hand gently on her back.

 ** _( Interval )_**

They walked back towards the camp in silence. Kagome was no longer sad, instead she was happier than she'd ever been in the past few years on this quest for the jewel.

Though Sesshomaru's words weren't exactly the best words one would expect comfort from, they still calmed her when her heart was torn in two. The wind wished her hair through the air as she stopped suddenly. Sesshomaru stopped as well and turned to look at her.

"Miko?" His low baritone voice spoke in a soft whisper.

She looked up at him and offered him a small close lipped smile. "I don't want to go back." She said calmly, a gust of wind rushed by and carried leaves with it. Their hair and loose clothing flowed along with the wind while silence was shared between them. Electric blue eyes locked with simmering golden ones, both seemingly sharing a private conversation spoken with thoughts.

"Elaborate. " the word was sudden and ended the pregnant silence between them.

"I don't want to go back. I'm not happy there, not as happy as I am when I'm alone with you." She paused. He didn't understand why his heart increased in speed but at the moment that did not matter. "I'm constantly being ridiculed by Inuyasha. He makes the best days insufferable at times. I love the small family we have created over the years. I can't imagine life without them now. But I still don't feel as happy as I used to."

She turned away from him and looked upward toward the top of the trees. "I don't understand why. I love them with all my heart, but tonight with you - even though I cried most of the time and you were just there listening - I felt so good, so happy. I know this is so selfish of me. But I can't help it." She sighed and turned back towards him.

"You could just leave if you wanted." Sesshomaru stated. He did like the idea of spending time alone with her. She wasn't exactly unpleasant to be around.

She laughed a bit. "As much as I'd like to. I know my obligations to the cause are more important than my own personal feelings. " She brushed off her skirt. "So I must go back." She walked over to him and put her arm in his. "Let's go, Lord Sesshomaru. "

He nodded silently and started to lead her back towards the camp. His eyes were discreetly on Kagome. She wasn't selfish, she was selfless. She felt normal human emotions yet she pushed them aside and focused on the others, what they needed and wanted.

For that he admired the small woman, whose name was Kagome.

 ** _( Interval )_**

Back at the camp they separated both secretly shooting a longing look at each other before settling in their respective positions. Kagome said into her sleeping bag, remaining awake for a few moments then falling into a contented sleep. Sesshomaru sat awake watching over the pack in Inuyasha's stead.

Sesshomaru thought about the events of this night. He truly enjoyed it and didn't wish for it to end. Not ever. He wanted to spend every night like this one - minus the tears and pain.

Sesshomaru was happy for the first time in the longest.

 _ **( Interval )**_

The next day came with a large sun shining down upon the sleeping pack. The first to arise was Kagome. Though she was by far the deepest sleeper she was usually the first to awaken. She sat up and stretched her arms up to the sky while a yawn passed her lips.

She smiled as the birds chirping reached her ears, it was a lovely morning to be awake. She removed her body from her sleeping bag dragging her heavy yellow backpack towards her. She opened the flap as she pulled out the components for the breakfast that she was about to create for her small makeshift family.

Sesshomaru watched her. She felt content this morning, happy - he could sense it. He almost smiled if he wasn't a stoic mastermind that hid his emotions from all. Kagome moved almost gracefully as she set up the beginnings of the meal. Poking at the almost dead fire and bringing it back to life. Then afterward placing the food over the fire.

The others stirred slightly as the heavenly scent of breakfast reached their nostrils. Even Sesshomaru's mouth watered at the enticing smell coming from the flames. Kagome was a very good cook though the credit wasn't always given.

After a while of cooking. The others slowly arose from their slumber. All yawning their good mornings and stretching their stiff limbs. Shippo hopped on his adoptive mother's shoulder, rubbing his sleep laden eyes.

"Good morning, mama." He said yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

Kagome smiled and reached up to pat her son's head. "Good morning, Shippo. Just a little something. Pancakes, bacon, and some tea." Shippo nodded at her answer. He'd never had pancakes or bacon before but he would try whatever his mama gave him.

Everyone sat around the fire as the sun continued getting higher. Sango and Miroku sat beside each other with Kiara settled in Sango's lap, still resting. Sesshomaru was next to Rin and across from Kagome. They all were eating the breakfast that was distributed to them. Even Sesshomaru was eager to try the Miko's cooking. They all ate in silence, no one questioned where the missing self-proclaimed leader of the pack was. They all knew that it had something to do with Kikyo. Though they were shocked that the male was still gone.

Usually he would have returned by sunrise, but instead he was still missing. What happened to the hayno? Had Kikyo entranced him so, that he had not fathomed the thought of leaving her side and returning to the pack that he led throughout Edo? It was very possible.

 _'It doesn't matter now'_ Kagome thought with a sigh. _'We'll have to continue on without him.'_

Kagome's eyes landed on Sesshomaru, visions from the previous night flashed across her mind. Sesshomaru suggested that she fall in love with him. _'Could it be that easy to fall for someone else?'_ She wondered _'should I trust him? Should I believe in him as I had Inuyasha?_ ' She bit her lip as she lost herself in her musings. Her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's form.

Sesshomaru saw that the miko was in deep thought. Many emotions passed over her features, like a current in a rapid stream. He was curious and almost questioned her about what she was thinking of. But he decided to remain silent and watch. Like always.

 _ **(End)**_

 **A/N:** _Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Review of previous chapter)**_

 _"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you? At least I would've known I had no chance. "_

 _"This Sesshomaru has grown rather... sympathetic for human emotions. So he would prefer that you miko Kagome fall in love with this one instead. I cannot promise you that your feelings will be returned. But this Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt you - not on purpose. "_

 _She turned away from him and looked upward toward the top of the trees. "I don't understand why. I love them with all my heart, but tonight with you - even though I cried most of the time and you were just there listening - I felt so good, so happy. I know it is so selfish of me. But I can't help it." She sighed and turned back towards him._

 _"You could just leave if you wanted." Sesshomaru stated. He did like the idea of spending time alone with her. She wasn't exactly unpleasant to be around.  
_

 _She laughed a bit. "As much as I'd like to. I know my obligations to the cause are more important than my own personal feelings. " She brushed off her skirt. "So I must go back." She walked over to him and put her arm in his. "Let's go, Lord Sesshomaru. "_

_**(End of review, proceed to chapter)  
**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

The day passed quietly. Without the hayno the group was rather silent, it proved how the group truly was without the hayno to bicker with Kagome about any and everything while traveling on their journey. It wasn't unpleasant, it was more of a calm silence that settled after a warm conversation. It was peace, it was _perfect._

The air was clear, flowing throughout with a wind that pushed aside hair and rustled clothing. The sky was blue and tinted with a very pale yet bright yellow from the warm rays of the risen sun. There were few clouds lingering within the sky, allowing the rays of golden light to cascade across pale and tanned flesh. The forestry around them was still, except the occasional scurrying of little animals looking for their next meals, no demons to fight, and no shards within miles - a rarity. _Perfect_.

They all decided after their breakfast earlier that they would continue on ahead after waiting until the sun was well above their heads for the hayno to return. It hurt Kagome to see that he had yet to come back - that he could just leave without so much of a thought about _her_ , or his _pack_.

She knew that he was deeply in love with Kikyo but she had no idea, or fathomed the slightest thought that he would _abandon_ them - his makeshift family - just for _her._ A twang of jealousy grew in Kagome's tattered heart, _she_ was the one who was _always_ there for _him,_ and yet she _still_ wasn't good enough. Kikyo was his number one, even after the events that told him that she was not to be trusted. He loved her without recuperation or even the slightest thought towards _anyone_ or _anything_ else.

Kagome wanted that kind of love from him, she _needed_ that kind of love from him. She was always questioned when she did something slightly orthodox, or if she tried out any other type of clothing than her green sailor style uniform. He never complimented her, or held stars in his eyes as he looked at her the way he did with Kikyo. The best she would ever get from him was ' _the ramen tasted okay'_ after lunch.

Kagome looked at the grass as she walked, watched it sway with the breeze. She knew her love was going to remain unrequited, she _knew_ that she would never be more than an _obligation_ to Inuyasha. She knew it all, and yet she still loved him. She still let him possess her mind, and her heart.

' _this Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt you - not on purpose.'_

She sighed as the memory of the previous night flashed across her mind. Sesshomaru, the man - youkai - who she once hated and thought was the bad guy. But, she was wrong, as she beginning to realize after the big disappointment that Inuyasha caused. He was a good guy, he tried to comfort her when all she wanted to do was crawl within herself and remain there for all eternity. He was so sweet to her - _in his own way_ \- and he offered her something that Inuyasha did not. _**A painless love.**_

Sure it was obviously going to be an unrequited love. Though he tolerated humans as of late, she doubted he would actually date one. But he was the safer bet, he was the better option. She knew that, she told herself so many times. But, she didn't know if she could do it all _again_.

' _What if. . . I actually. . . fell in love with him?'_

She stopped in her tracks as the thought crossed her mind. Hearing only the breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees, her mind went silent momentarily, processing the newly surfaced concern. She knew the point of turning her affections toward him was so her pain of her one-sided love with Inuyasha could be easied. But _'what if I fell deeply in love with him?'_ He didn't have any feelings - _romantically_ \- toward humans. He would want a youkai to spend his life with, not a weak human like her. She would be left alone. If it all ended up being a disaster for her already tattered heart, she could always hope for love back in her time.

She gulped at the thought, it was an involuntary reaction. _Her time_ , she'd nearly forgotten. Once it was all over, she would go back and she would have to stay. Her use would be over, her journey would end. She paled, it was a thought she repressed for her happiness' sake, for he friends happiness' sake, for the sake of the world that would soon become in five hundred years. She never wanted to leave her friends behind, knowing that she would never see any of them again. Not even Sesshomaru. After the jewel was complete and Naraku defeated, she would be alone. She would then truly be heartbroken. Forced to spend the rest of her life wishing for the days that she held so dear to return once again, _alone_.

"Kagome."

She blinked and looked up, her eyes stung from the sudden rays of sun that breeched them. She squinted and saw the long silver hair that shone almost like white silk in the sun. He looked upon her with a stoic face, his usual face. The rest of the group stood with faces laced with confusion and worry.

"Hm?" She lefted a brow, confusion slowly creeping upon her delicate features of her face. She didn't know why he was calling her name. She didn't even know when they'd stopped.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl he towered over. He knew by the look of her she was lost in her thoughts, and her thoughts were beginning to take a turn that caused emotions upon her face that were foreign, and didn't belong there. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, he wasn't entirely certain he _wanted_ to know. He approached her without so much of a thought. He knew he couldn't comfort her, _not there_. His pride wouldn't allow it. So instead he said her name.

"What ails you?" He asked, slightly raising a perfectly arched silver brow.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, he was worried about her it seemed. She shook her head, "Nothing lord Sesshomaru." She lied, for their sake. They didn't need to know the truth.

"Hn." He knew she admitted a false truth, it was written in her eyes. They faded to a less brilliant blue when she lied. He spent many days trying to read her without her notice, from the moment he joined the pack. It was a tactic that he gained over his years of self training, and preservation. "Then let us continue on. There is a spring a few hours north. We will rest there." He turned and started walking. He wanted to know what was on her mind. He wanted to know what caused those nameless emotions to creep across her face and marr the happy smiles that usually remained there.

Kagome nodded at his back, somehow his words cured her of her negative thoughts, she began to walk, the sound of her shoes crushing the grass resounded in her ears. Her mind remained blank, as she interacted with the other pack members. Laughing with them, smiling with them. Was this happiness? An empty mind and joyful surroundings?

Was this what it was like to let go?

 _ **(Interval)**_

The night encased them once again. The lack wind left the air quiet, and warm. Kagome sat next to the hot spring with her towel wrapped tightly around her, she looked up at the moon and stared at it. The light bled across her lightly tanned skin shining like a white ethereal glow that reflected into her bright blue eyes making them shine.

She reached up to caress her face, the shadow of her hand blocking the light from her scarless heart shaped face. She ran her finger down to her lips, silently tracing them. She wondered what it was like to be kissed by a man.

' _Will I ever know?'_ She thought defeatedly as she dropped her hand to her shoulder, sighing as she looked toward the ground. She knew that she would one day find love, she was only _sixteen_. But she didn't want to wait, she wanted to feel the love that she _longed_ for, that her body and soul _ached_ for. She _needed_ it, she knew she would self destruct if no one wanted her. She bit her lip before letting out a sigh and looking at them steaming hot spring that she had yet to divulge in.

But then the grass rustled near the way she entered the spring. She quickly turned her head in that direction, having her reiki ready for an attack.

Her defense lowered, with a sigh when she saw his silver hair shine in the moonlight. _'It's just sesshomaru'_ she thought. His eyes that were cold but hot like molten gold, met her relieved azure ones. She smiled at him slightly, and patted the area beside her, forgetting about her current state of dress, as he walked over and sat with one knee bent, his eyes giving her his full attention.

"Why do you sit during the night, in that manner of dress?" Sesshomaru asked with the slight arch of his brow. The cloth she wore hid some of her womanly parts, but it clung to them and made one want to take a peak. But he being the strong _Inuyoukai_ that he was, he could resist such urges such as the curiosity that came with looking upon the young Miko's female anatomy. That did not mean others wouldn't have taken advantage of her loneliness. If it weren't for his arrival things could have turned sour.

Kagome looked down at her towel covered body, and gasped as she blushed and looked away, her hands and arms trying with no avail to hide her body. "I forgot that I was in my towel, I was about to bathe, before I got. . .distracted." She giggled nervously, one of her hands clutching the towel closer to her body and the other touched her face, it was hot - she was probably blushing as red as a _tomato_.

"Hn." He nodded, but made no move to leave. She wondered why he hadn't left yet until he spoke, "Is this distraction similar to the previous one?"

She sighed, and looked at him, shaking her head "No. It's not the same thoughts really. Well, kind of, but not _exactly_." She smiled nervously.

"Hn. And what are these _'thoughts'_ of yours pertaining?" He blinked, not showing how curious he truly was.

"Well, they were about what you said. And other things." She twirled her hair between her fingers nervously.

' _So she_ has _been considering my proposition.'_ "What are these other things? You have no need to hide, you have shared with me so openly previously." He internally sighed, she was _frustrating_ at times.

She sighed, he was right. She could be open with him, it was easier than hiding. "I was thinking of. . . _after_. After all of this is over, I will have to return to my home. My adventure will be over. And my love will remain unrequited. Forever." She sighed and looked at the steam that arose from the spring. "I have never been kissed," she whispered softly, as if it were a forbidden secret. "I can't help but wonder if I will _ever_ be kissed. If i will ever be loved as a _woman_ , not just as a _friend_ or _motherly_ figure." she slowly looked over at him, taking in his glowing hair, and how his eyes watched her so intently.

Sesshomaru blinked as he processed her concerns. "Would you like this Sesshomaru to _'kiss'_ you?" it was a simple task that the simplest of creatures could grant her. If this was the source of her nameless emotions, then he would abolish it now.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, before blinking them several times and pinching one of her revealed lower arms. He offered to _kiss_ her. _Lord_ _Sesshomaru_ offer to _kiss_ _her_. She wasn't certain she heard correctly, maybe her mind was playing with his words and twisting them into a fantasy as he spoke. Yes, that had to be it. Because _Lord Sesshomaru_ , the strong, fearsome, _human_ _hating_ , _Inuyoukai_ would never _touch_ a human female let alone _kiss_ one.

" _Wha_ '?" She turned to face him, her knees rustling the grass as she kneeled, her face flushed with surprise. Her bright blue eyes bore into his molten ones.

He sighed mentally, he grew tired of having to explain himself so often. The girl was intriguing but thick skulled. It was not so surprising that he would _kiss_ a human, after he revealed previously that he had now gained tolerance toward the human species. A kiss was of no significant stature to him, it was a mere touch of the lips that he had partaken on few occasions. "By the look upon your face, you understood this one _completely_ , it is a simple _yes_ or _no_ that is required."

She gulped and clutched her towel tighter in her palms that began to sweat in her sudden nervousness. "But, _why_? Why would you offer to kiss _me_? A _human_. A _Miko_."

Sesshomaru couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes. "I offer, because you wish for something that I can give. As for your species and divinity, I have previously stated that I have gained a tolerance towards such things. You understood that as well. I also find you _intriguing_ , yet you also seem to be mildly _annoying_." He mentally scoffed. She was _incredibly_ thick skulled.

She narrowed her eyes, _'Annoying, ay?'_ She thought as she gritted her teeth. She sighed, and let her slight anger flow out, here he was being kind - _in his own way_ \- and she picked out the only negative that he'd said. She blinked once more, but slowly before looking at him.

"I would like you to kiss me, Sesshomaru."

The breeze suddenly started then, tossing raven locks into the air to gleam in the moonlight. Her blue eyes shone brightly. If he were anyone else, he would have ravished her right then, and tainted her ethereal glow. But being the person he was, he just simply recorded the scene in his mind, finding it odd that he found her breathtakingly beautiful at that moment.

Sesshomaru reached forward his hand caressed her cheek, silently petting it for a moment, taking in the softness of her skin that was just below the milk color tint. He looked into her eyes as he leaned closer, his hand sliding from her cheek to allow on finger to slightly tilt her chin and bring her closer. He watched as her eyes lowered slowly, as he came closer to her face, he lowered his as well giving into the moment slowly.

She felt his lips hovering over hers, felt his breath brushing her lips, it was warm as it ghosted over the slight pout of her lips.

Then their lips touched, ever so slowly, ever so soft. They remained still for a few seconds, before he moved his lips against hers, she instinctively leaned closer to him, one hand still clutching her towel, the other in a tightly curled fist pressed against the grass between them. She moved her lips with his finally gaining rhythm.

They lost themselves inside of the kiss, no sensation besides their lips moving were felt, their surroundings remained forgotten, their differences became nonexistent. The only thing that mattered was the sweet pressure of the molding lips, the feeling of fangs and dull canines biting down of lips, the sucking of lower and upper ones, the swipe of a tongue that begged for entrance, and the dance of the slick muscles wishing to gain dominance before one won.

The pure passion and longing was shared in a simple locking of lips.

They parted slowly, neither wish to lose such pleasure. As soon as they untangled from each other, they stared into the other's eyes. Looking for - something, _anything_ that gave them a clue of what just happened. How a simple kiss could feel so. . . _wonderful_.

 _ **(Interval)**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _It was_ _ **really**_ _hard to figure out where I wanted to take this. So forgive my absence. I honestly need to start planning these stories out. xD_

 _ **Thank you for favoriting, following, reviewing, and of course reading! I love you all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ _Hello my dearest readers._

 _I wanted to take a moment and say thank you for waiting so patiently. Time for me is. . .weird. I look away and then a month flies past, I close my eyes and it's been a year. I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again._

 _Happy reading! :)_

 _ **(Review of previous chapter)**_

 _The night encased them once again. The lack wind left the air quiet, and warm. Kagome sat next to the hot spring with her towel wrapped tightly around her, she looked up at the moon and stared at it._

 _She ran her finger down to her lips, silently tracing them. She wondered what it was like to be kissed by a man._

' _Will I ever know?'_

 _But then the grass rustled near the way she entered the spring. She quickly turned her head in that direction, having her reiki ready for an attack. Her defense lowered, with a sigh when she saw his silver hair shine in the moonlight. 'It's just sesshomaru' she thought._

" _Would you like this Sesshomaru to 'kiss' you?" it was a simple task that the simplest of creatures could grant her._

" _I would like you to kiss me, Sesshomaru."  
_

 _Then their lips touched, ever so slowly, ever so soft. They remained still for a few seconds, before he moved his lips against hers, she instinctively leaned closer to him, one hand still clutching her towel, the other in a tightly curled fist pressed against the grass between them. She moved her lips with his finally gaining rhythm._

 _They parted slowly, neither wish to lose such pleasure. As soon as they untangled from each other, they stared into the other's eyes. Looking for - something, anything that gave them a clue of what just happened. How a simple kiss could feel so. . .wonderful._

 _Was this what it was like to let go?_

 _ **(End of Review, Proceed to story)**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

' _Stop thinking about it'_

Kagome scolded herself once again as her cheeks tinted pink. The kiss with Sesshomaru was much more than she expected, it was as if she danced in flames - _hot_ , so hot she thought she would _melt_ but somehow at the same time it was also cool like a winter breeze, or the taste of fresh mint on the tongue. The blend of the differing climates in that single kiss were simply, _explosive_. She could still feel the tingling in her veins every time she - _unwillingly_ \- replayed the memory in her head.

If she were being honest with herself, she _wanted_ to dance in those flames with Sesshomaru, those flames that were tinted blue like a midnight rose when it saw the moon. The rush of his tongue in her mouth - swirling around her own, challenging one another for dominance. _That's_ what it felt like to be kissed.

Alas, _that_ dance of flames was dangerous, _very_ dangerous. She could've been burned at any moment, he could have pulled away and denied her of her new addiction. But she welcomed the flames, she wanted to tread on that line of not knowing whether he would stay, it felt right - it was _odd_.

Never had she felt good when the threat of everything being taken from her in a blink of an eye was so close. With _Inuyasha_ it was that fear that kept her up all night in tears. Sesshomaru made it alright to place a bet, to make an edgy move. It unlocked the door to all of the things unbeknownst to her. She was afraid of what could lie beyond that door, in the dimly lit passage that only gave her a glimpse of what her future could be. Of what being _loved_ could be, what being a _woman_ could be. Even though she was afraid of her unknown fate, she would walk the path with wide eyes. She refused to take a step backward, only forward she would go. _Cautiously_ forward.

Kagome didn't know how long this feeling would last, but she welcomed it and hoped it would stay long enough for her to have her fill. She looked up at the treetops of the forest that they journeyed through, the shade was nice, it helped lessen the strain the heat of day caused.

She took out a water bottle from her bag, it was starting to get lighter meaning she would have to go home soon and restock. She took a sip of water, her mouth thankful for the increase in moisture, as she looked ahead and saw Sesshomaru walking ahead of them, as the leader he was born and raised to be, she wondered if he was affected by the kiss as much as she was.

' _Nah, this_ is _Sesshomaru, he's_ never _affected by anything, or_ anyone _. Excluding Rin.'_ She mentally shook her head, it didn't matter if he was affected or not. She could be alone in her feelings, it _was_ what she signed up for. She closed her water bottle and placed it back in her bag. Maybe she was being too quick to assume that _was_ what she was feeling, maybe the kiss left her light headed longer than she thought.

Kagome wanted to take her time, since it was a new path. It wasn't safe, at least not as safe as she had _thought_. Her mind was changing, her _world_ was changing, and it was exciting, but also mildly _frightening_.

 _ **(Interval)**_

Sesshomaru looked forward, senses discreetly spread out, scanning over the area. He wanted his pac- _Inuyasha's_ pack to be safe at all times, his instincts as an Inu demanded it. His mind was laced with thoughts of previous night, causing him to rely mainly on his instincts to keep them safe. He could recall everything as if it happened mere moments ago, the images flashed within his mind constantly, he realized the futility in trying to stop them from occurring and opted to just let them run rampant, hoping it would cause them to cease. He could still feel the pressure of her lips against his, the softness of her skin under his fingertips, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her tongue warring with his. The heat of the kiss still lingered on his skin, as if it yearned for more to absorb.

He could feel himself harden, when their tongues began to tangle, it took a great deal of restraint to keep from devouring her completely. His beast pleaded that he take her, to rid them of the constant strain in his undercloth. It purred and whined, snarled and snapped but Sesshomaru kept his beast reigned in, his beast wanted nothing but satisfaction. Sesshomaru was quite certain that if trees had feminine shaped parts, his beast would demand to 'hump the bark off of it.' His beast, in his opinion, had a disease of _constant_ heat, which he feared would be his peril. Or more than likely, his future mate's if he were to choose one.

If he were not tolerant of humans he would have scoffed in disgust at the very thought of being turned on by one. There was still a slight disdain in the recesses of his mind, but overall he was content with it being the Miko who caused the stir in his groin. As much as he was reluctant to admit, he hoped she would ask him to kiss her at least once more. He hoped it would only smother the desire that was kindling in his blood. His beast, _of course_ , told him otherwise.

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head and successfully - _finally_ \- removed himself from his thoughts. He saw the end of the forest coming closer, then he felt it, a strange aura. He tensed, silently preparing for battle, just in case it was hostile.

They exited the forest, one after another their eyes landed upon it, a small village. There was no one moving about, it seemed to be abandoned, with the wooden houses looking slightly disheveled, as if no one knew how to upkeep. Sesshomaru walked toward the village slowly, every step he took laced with caution.

As the group tred closer to the village, a heavy fog settled around them, to the point where visibility was nearly impossible, even Kilala almost stumbled over a discarded bucket. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine causing her to shiver, she leaned over toward Sango, her beloved friend, though she could hardly see her through the fog. "Sango," she started in a low tone, "do you feel. . . _cold_?"

Sango arched a brow, "No, Kagome, but. . .I sense a presence that makes me feel. . .a bit un-" She went silent as she unsheathed Hiraikotsu.

Something. . . _moved_. It was subtle, it was hardly distinguished but something about it was _unnatural_.

" _Well, well, what do we have here?"_

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ _I'm sorry if it's too short, I have quite a bit of WB right now. I hope it lifts by the next chapter._

 _ **Thank you for Following, Favoriting, Reviewing, and Most of all Reading!**_

 _You all have my love._


End file.
